Rolling Blackout
Raid Object X, and deliver a crushing blow to the Dictatorship forces in the region. We cannot allow them to complete this ‘doomsday device’. - Mission briefing Operation: Rolling Blackout is the fourth mission of Act III in the ErrorLandian Campaign. A raid on Object X uncovers Ivan’s biggest secret, which a group of scientists have been working on, potentially to take back the planet of Falanta. The last thing ErrorLandia needs at this point is a knife in the back from their worst enemy. Pre-Action Cutscene Captain Joe: Sir, do you have a pen that I can borrow? My other one has run out of ink. WindowsError1495: Sure thing, I’ve got plenty to spare. Operator: Sir! We have an incoming transmission from a KyleLandian commander assigned to our planet and he wishes to share a discovery. WindowsError1495: Does he? Patch him through, I’ll do the talking. Commander Xander: Uhh, sir, we’ve run into a problem getting inside Ivan’s capital city. It’s protected by some sort of energy shield that we can’t pass through. WindowsError1495: Hang in there, commander, we’ll see what we can do. Operator: Sir, we’ve also picked up a surge of electrical energy being transferred to an island we had never thought existed. It isn’t even visible on the maps they hand out around the planet. WindowsError1495: Send a scouting force. If something happens to them, we’ll send an invasion force. Investigation “Man, it seems like anything Ivan creates nowadays has something to do with destroying us...” - Anonymous Sailor Music for this part: Halo - Under Cover of Night Just outside of the target island, a fleet of vessels come under control of the player general. A large surge of energy has been detected and this fleet has been sent to investigate the source, but this island was never recorded in any of the global maps on Falanta. Suspicious... It is recommended that you send the Blitz Attack Subs first. Hostile cruisers patrol the water around the island regularly, and only Destroyers can detect stealthed vehicles. Make your way towards the island in any way you choose, but remember that if all your vessals are sunk, you fail the mission, because you cannot build a base yet. Object X “So, whatever that building was generated a lightning storm? That must’ve been what the power surge was, but this means trouble unless we destroy it! We’re sending an MCV, attack the base from there!” - WindowsError1495 Music for this part: RA2: Yuri’s Revenge - Drok Get close enough to the island to see Object X, the magnum opus of the Confederation’s technological power. The building causes darkness to fall upon the land as a violent storm kicks up, which destroys your fleet in the process. Starstruck, WindowsError quickly organizes an MCV to make landfall on the island, and a starter base of a refinery, barracks, and 3 power plants come under your control. The facility knows that you’re here and is on high alert. They will stop at nothing to destroy your Construction Yard, which comes with a decently sized base for starting off. Why, you ask? Well, you’re going to need it. This army is unlike anything you’ve seen yet in the campaign, and it even has its own unique coloration. Make sure you’re prepared when sending an attack, however! As stated above, this is no ordinary Confederate base, and its forces are outfitted with the latest in weapons technology. Among this army of the future, you‘ll see towering walkers, heavy tanks, super soldiers, and overpowered base defenses. This makes the enemies here far more dangerous than ordinary forces you see elsewhere, so build a lot of base defenses if you want to stay safe from this ferociously powerful strike force. Kill or Capture “That’ll shut you up, you fascist hooligan!” - Battle Engineer, after punching Commander Kehaan in the nose Ransack the enemy base, and you realize that Commander Kehaan is inside the enemy Construction Yard, which you can capture by assigning a Battle Engineer to get inside it. Since he has nothing left, you can also choose to destroy the building, killing him in the process. Once you’re done with that, destroy Object X so that its destructive capabilities are no more. As you do this (considering he’s still alive), Commander Kehaan will curse you until he gets punched in the nose by your Battle Engineer, who is just about as tired as you are of him whining about you and your “pitiful rebellion”. After Object X goes down, the mission is accomplished. Trivia * This mission is rather reminiscent of the Soviet operation: As Time Stood Still in Red Alert 3: Uprising. After all, it takes place on a suspiciously fortified island that houses a weapon of unimaginable power.